Power tools include a motor for driving a working attachment to perform the function of a tool.
Angle grinders are a kind of hand-held power tools. A grinding disc is acted as the working attachment of the angle grinder, which is used to cut or grind a workpiece. When a user turns off or releases a switch, the grinding disc is expected to stop rapidly to prevent contact between the moving grinding disc and an object.
The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.